Terry Martin vs. Daiju Takase
Terry Martin won the fight via disqualification due to blows landed by Daiju Takase to the groin of Martin. The fight was for Adrenaline MMA. The Fight The first round began. Takase pressed forward early and they clinched. Martin broke after a moment and they cicled. Martin landed a right hand as Takase shot in and Takase dropped, Martin let him up after a moment. Four twenty. Takase landed an inside leg kick. Four minutes with Takase landing a leg kick. Martin was stalking him. Martin landed a big left hook to the body shot, right under the arm. Three thirty-five. Takase had his hands low. Martin landed a big left hook. They clinched and broke. Takase has a decent chin. Three fifteen. Takase landed a leg kick. Martin blocked a high kick. Three minutes. Martin stuffed a double and avoided the guard pull and let Takase up. Martin is looking very good actually. Two thirty-five with Martin landing a counter right behind the ear dodging a massive left hook and Takase dropped. Martin let him up. Martin landed another right hand to the body and another, Martin chased Takase. Two fifteen. Takase had his hands low. Two minutes. Another right hand to the body. Takase tried a rolling axe kick and missed and laid on his back and stood. One thirty. One fifteen. One minute now. Martin blocked a high kick. Takase shot for a single, Martin stuffed it and Takase laid on his back and the ref stood him up. They touched gloves as the crowd booed. Thirty. Fifteen with Takase landing an inside leg kick straight to the groin. Martin went to one knee by the fence. Takase came over and bowed in apology. The referee called for the doctor to come in. Martin was struggling to recover with both hands on the shoulders of the doctor. The doctor was talking to him. Martin continued now. Takase bowed to him and they touched gloves. The crowd chanted 'Terry' as they circled. Takase landed a right hand and cut Martin under the left eye. The first round ended. Martin threw a few shots after the belt and Takase smiled. The second round began and they touched gloves. Takase landed another inside leg kick. Martin stuffed a double and turtled Takase up. Takase rolled and laid on his back and Martin let him up. They touched gloves again. Blood dribbled down Martin's cheek. Four ten. Four minutes. Martin landed another right hand. Takase landed another inside leg kick to the groin and Martin walked away and squatted by the cage as Takase shrugged and squatted on the other side of the cage. Martin said 'he kicked me in my groin, he keeps hitting me there'. Martin was walking around looking pissed. Takase apologized again, but they took a point. Rutten said you can bow all you want. They touched gloves and continued. Three thirty-five. Takase landed an inside leg kick. Martin blocked a high kick. Takase landed an inside leg kick with three fifteen. Martin stuffed another double and turtled him up. 'Just stand up!' Three minutes. Martin landed a few body shots. Some more body shots. Two thirty-five. Martin was trying a guillotine as they stood, he turtled Takase back up and let it go. He stood, Takase laid on his back and the referee stood him up. Two fifteen. Takase landed a nice left hook. Takase landed a hard inside leg kick. Two minutes. Martin landed a right straight to the body. Martin circled away. Martin missed a body shot. One thirty-five. Takase landed another inside leg kick. Takase landed another inside leg kick straight to the groin, Martin walked away to the cage with his hands on his hips, Takase was on his knees. The referee waved the fight off angrily and disqualified Takase. Takase was upset with the decision. The crowd booed him.